


[米英]Moonlight

by Elizabeth_Akino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, lofter挂了, 写(nue)得很爽, 幼驯染, 金三角 - Freeform, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 金三角米英骨科法英幼驯染
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), 法英, 米英
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	[米英]Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> 金三角  
> 米英骨科  
> 法英幼驯染

**三年级**

阿尔弗雷德讨厌他的哥哥。

那个顶着两根粗眉毛的亚瑟。

明明只比他大了三岁，却时时刻刻端着哥哥的身份欺压他。

一大早就抢走他的可乐，逼着他喝下一整杯恶心人的牛奶。

小学三年级的阿尔弗雷德在课本上恶狠狠地写着亚瑟的名字，好像这是一本充满了诅咒力量的书。

连艾米莉老师什么时候走到了身边都没有发现。

“阿尔弗雷德，你不听课在忙着写什么？亚瑟？小男朋友？”

全班哄堂大笑。

阿尔弗雷德红着一张脸大喊着才不是男朋友！

“艾米莉小姐，亚瑟是阿尔的哥哥啦！”

“哦？看来阿尔弗雷德同学真的很爱他的哥哥啊，写了满满一页哥哥的名字。”

在一片哄笑声中，阿尔弗雷德拍着桌子叫得响彻云霄。

“才不是！！我最讨厌亚瑟了！！！！！！！”

**六年级**

阿尔弗雷德讨厌他哥哥的朋友。

那个长得活像个女生的弗朗西斯。

小学就和亚瑟一个班，到了中学竟然还是。

成天来家里做客，每次都要把阿尔弗雷德的头发揉得一团乱才肯罢休。

他讨厌那个人看着亚瑟的眼神，因为他觉得那眼神似曾相识。

似乎是邻桌的伊万看前桌同学王耀的眼神。

阿尔弗雷德和伊万势不两立，他讨厌伊万所有的东西。

所以这就是我讨厌弗朗西斯的原因。

他找到了合理的解释。

“喂亚瑟，我怎么总觉得你家阿尔最近总想打我呢？”

“当然是因为你欠打啊。”

“啊你又想打架了是吗！来吧一决胜负！”

这两个人又在客厅扭打在一起，阿尔弗雷德觉得他们很吵人。

然而打斗声突然停止了，他看向那边。

亚瑟骑在弗朗西斯的身上，正要挥拳打向他的脸，而弗朗西斯攥住了亚瑟举起的手腕。

为什么他们两个人突然不动了？

还没等阿尔弗雷德问出声，他就看见弗朗西斯一把将亚瑟拽了下去，亚瑟狠狠地撞在了他的怀里。

阿尔弗雷德跑回房间，关上了门。

他讨厌弗朗西斯。

可是他突然不知道那究竟是因为伊万，还是因为亚瑟突然涨红的脸。

**初中一年级**

阿尔弗雷德讨厌哥哥的笑容。

从某一天开始，弗朗西斯的身影不再出现在家里。

亚瑟也开始心不在焉，不再每晚温柔地陪着阿尔弗雷德一起完成作业，不再给他一个充满沐浴液香气的晚安吻。

就连阿尔弗雷德故意在早餐时候灌下了一整瓶冰镇可乐都没有注意到。

回到家就自己待在卧室里，晚餐时间到了都不见人影。

妈妈让阿尔弗雷德去叫亚瑟下楼吃饭，他走到亚瑟的房前，透过虚掩的门缝看到了他。

亚瑟正坐在床边，手里拿着去年弗朗西斯送给他的生日礼物。

就是他们在客厅打架的一周后，亚瑟在生日派对上拆开了弗朗西斯的礼物，那个帆船模型。

亚瑟的眼睛亮亮的，把模型放在了自己卧室柜子上最显眼的位置。

阿尔弗雷德突然觉得亚瑟之前送给自己的五月花号模型非常碍眼。

他把它塞进了床下的箱子里。

亚瑟低着头看着手中的模型，他按下了船侧的某个地方，然后本应该是封闭的船舱打开了。

阿尔弗雷德看见亚瑟拿出了里面的一张小纸条，犹豫一会儿，最终还是打开了。

亚瑟似乎有些吃惊，手里的帆船差一点掉在地上。

他把纸条夹在了自己的日记本里，脸上又露出了那种让阿尔弗雷德生气的表情。

那种带着讶异，又满是喜悦的害羞表情。

随着弗朗西斯又恢复的一次次来访，亚瑟又变回了那个多管闲事的哥哥。

他笑着解答阿尔弗雷德的数学问题，笑着给阿尔弗雷德递来温热的牛奶。

笑着抚摸他的头说晚安。

可是他讨厌他的笑，因为那并不是属于阿尔弗雷德的笑容。

**初中三年级**

阿尔弗雷德很讨厌弗朗西斯的声音。

亚瑟的卧室就在旁边房间，两个人的笑声总是能传到阿尔弗雷德的耳朵里。

于是他买了各种各样的耳机，cd机，还有光碟。

他坐在床上，把音乐声调到最大，专心地看着手里的体育杂志，耳朵被吵得有些难受。

节奏强烈的歌曲突然卡了壳，cd机也不正常地晃动着，阿尔弗雷德摘下耳机查看情况。

“阿尔还在屋子里。”

他听见了亚瑟压低的声音，不知为什么还有一些不稳。

“他在听音乐，没事的。只用手，亚瑟……”

说话声停止了。

cd机恢复了正常转动，音乐从阿尔弗雷德抓在手里的耳机里流了出来。

可他只能听见从墙壁那边传来的喘息声，隐隐约约，若有似无。

亚瑟好像发出了一声呜咽。

“亚瑟…亚瑟我好喜欢你……”

“哈…我，我也是…弗朗西斯……”

阿尔弗雷德感觉好难受，好像身体哪里着了火，但是他找不到灭火器。

一直到深夜，亚瑟的声音还在阿尔弗雷德的脑中回响。

他太难受了，身上好热，走出卧室想去厨房喝水。

可是路过亚瑟屋子的时候，他鬼使神差地偷偷推开了门。

亚瑟睡觉的时候从不乱翻，还是个小孩子的时候，阿尔弗雷德经常会躺在他的身边度过被噩梦惊醒的黑夜。

此刻的他只露出了平静的睡脸，还有在月光下白得发光的右手。

阿尔弗雷德像是失了神一样走向他。

亚瑟的嘴微微张开了一条缝，缓慢的鼻息宣告着主人的沉睡。

他疯了。

阿尔弗雷德不知道自己在做什么。

他被无形的力量按下头，嘴唇轻轻地压上了那两片有些异常泛红的唇。

亚瑟的呼吸有红茶的味道。

全身的燥热此刻全都集中在了某个地方。

阿尔弗雷德瘫坐在亚瑟的床边，把头靠在床沿，右手摸向那个发烫的器官。

好热，好胀。

他不停地动作着，可是那股热度没有丝毫消退。

亚瑟露在被子外面的右手好白。

他颤抖着用左手扣住了那只手，不敢用力。

细腻的触感碰在发烫的掌心里，就像是握着冰凉的冰块。

“亚瑟…唔……哥哥……”

阿尔弗雷德发出绝望的哽咽。

好难受，根本到不了终点。

他稍稍加重了握着亚瑟右手的力度，把它带到了自己的面前。

“救，救救我……”

他带着哭腔，伸出头，吻上了那似乎也热了起来的指尖。

终于，他得到了解脱。

阿尔弗雷德冲回了自己的房间，把头蒙进了被子里。

他知道亚瑟早就醒了，他听出他不同于沉睡状态时的呼吸声。

可是亚瑟没有出声，没有骂他，没有让他滚出去。

因为他只是弟弟而已。

**高中二年级**

阿尔弗雷德讨厌绿色的眼睛。

篮球队的庆祝会上，可爱的拉拉队队长把他拉去了无人的阳台。

“阿尔弗雷德，我喜欢你！”

绿色的双眼仰望着他，充满期待与迷恋。

那是他曾经见过的眼睛，只不过那视线的尽头不是他。

阿尔弗雷德看着那双眼睛，伸出手摸上了女孩金色的头发。

“我也喜欢你。”

篮球队长的身边本来就应该是全校最美丽的女孩，而不是那个早就离开家和弗朗西斯一起去了大学的人。

暑假，阿尔弗雷德窝在客厅打电动，怀里抱着软软的女孩。

女孩靠在他怀里，没有在意屏幕上被一个个爆头的僵尸，而是专心致志地涂抹着彩色的指甲油。

像是油漆一样的味道让阿尔弗雷德有些烦闷，他按了暂停。

“不要涂了好不好……”

“可是你都只顾着玩，我一个人很无聊啊～”

阿尔弗雷德看着女孩撅起的嘴，笑着亲了上去。

开门的声音响起，亚瑟的身影出现在玄关。

他下意识地推开了怀里的女孩，指甲油打翻在地。

“哦？家里还有人吗？”

下一秒，讨厌的声音就在亚瑟身后响起。

弗朗西斯看见慌乱的阿尔弗雷德，还有那个金发绿眼的女孩，不易察觉地皱了下眉，然后又换回了平时的表情。

“小阿尔总算长大了啊～终于不再成天缠着哥哥了。”

亚瑟看起来则有些欣慰，他走到女孩面前，温柔地将她扶起。

“你好，我是阿尔弗雷德的哥哥，你可以叫我亚瑟。”

阿尔弗雷德这才惊觉，面前站在一起的两个人，甚至比他和亚瑟还要相似很多。

看出这一点的不止是他一个人。

弗朗西斯揽过亚瑟的肩，靠在他耳边说。

“看来小阿尔现在很忙，还是去我家里吧。”

亚瑟对他笑了一下，跟弗朗西斯走了。

在大门关上的前一刻，阿尔弗雷德看见弗朗西斯回过头，对他露出了从未见过的凶狠眼神，像是最严厉的警告。

从那天起，他再也无法直视女孩的眼睛。

**大学一年级**

阿尔弗雷德讨厌酒的味道。

他在肮脏不堪的小巷里找到了亚瑟。

亚瑟喝得烂醉，倒在一滩污物的旁边。

雨下得并不是很大，但是他全身都被浇透了。

他到底在这里倒了多久。

阿尔弗雷德扶起亚瑟，熟练地扛着他一边的胳膊，带他走出了阴暗的巷子。

“亚瑟，你还要这样到什么时候？”

“他已经离开半年了。”

亚瑟浑身没有一点力气，脸上似乎还有些发烫，他迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着什么。

“唔……弗朗，西斯？你…你怎么，来了？”

阿尔弗雷德没有答话。

雨滴落在睫毛上，又滴在脸颊，滑落到嘴边。

这雨好咸。

阿尔弗雷德带亚瑟回到了自己的公寓，这里离亚瑟和弗朗西斯的公寓很远。

他替亚瑟洗好了头，换上干净的家居服。

亚瑟似乎清醒了一些，但是没有说话，就像一个人偶一样任他摆弄。

吹风机呜呜响着，亚瑟金色的头发在阿尔弗雷德手里渐渐变得蓬松。

他想起来在遥远的过去，温柔的哥哥也会这样帮自己吹干头发，而他总是躲来躲去不肯配合。

可是现在，那两个笑得很开心的孩子都去了哪里呢？

弗朗西斯因为家族的公司被迫离开，去了法国。

留下亚瑟一个人在空荡荡的高级公寓。

阿尔弗雷德过了一周才从妈妈那里得到这个消息，他放下电话就赶去了那里。

他听见亚瑟的手机在屋内响起，可是不管他怎么敲门，都没有回应。

他甚至叫来了警察。

门锁被强制破坏，露出了被其掩盖的一片狼藉。

亚瑟倒在数不清的酒瓶里，手掌还被划破了，血迹已然干涸。

阿尔弗雷德带着亚瑟住进了自己的地方。

他没有收拾亚瑟的行李，所有都是重新买的。

柠檬味的牙膏，玫瑰味的沐浴露，亚瑟最爱喝的红茶。

可是这半年里，亚瑟还是时常去酒吧喝到烂醉。

阿尔弗雷德结束了晚上的课程，看不见公寓里的人，就要去附近的所有酒吧寻找亚瑟的身影。

有时候是在吧台上，有时候在便利店门口，有时候在背街的小巷。

他一次次地捡回亚瑟，一次次地给他换上衣服，吹干头发，再将他放进温暖的被窝。

最近一个月，亚瑟没有再出去买醉，脸上渐渐有了笑容，甚至还会和阿尔弗雷德吐槽意向导师团队里奇怪的学姐。

阿尔弗雷德很高兴，他以为亚瑟终于又变回了以前的样子。

今天是亚瑟的生日，他早早订好了精致的水果蛋糕，还傻兮兮地做了一顶高得离谱的生日帽。

可是直到晚上十点，亚瑟都没有回家。

吹风机还在呜呜地叫着。

阿尔弗雷德想起那个满是草莓的蛋糕，突然眼睛很酸。

“亚瑟，为什么……”

他的声音被吹风机盖过去。

“你的眼里从来都只有他，什么时候能看看我。”

“我不能站在你身边吗。”

“我不想当你的弟弟，我……”

“亚瑟，我也爱你啊，你从一开始就知道的对吧。”

“不要再这样对自己了好吗，我…我快要坚持不下去了……”

风速在最大档，又有谁能听见他的话呢？

半夜，睡在沙发上的阿尔弗雷德被窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒了。

他睁开疲惫的双眼，看到了微弱的橙色光亮。

放在餐桌上的蛋糕上插好了蜡烛，亚瑟正在小心地点燃它们。

他一步一步走向那里，每走一步，烛光就更亮一些。

在光芒的尽头，亚瑟坐在那里，头上戴着滑稽的帽子。

他闭起眼睛，双手交叉在胸前，许下愿望。

他没有吹灭蜡烛，而是伸手挖了一块奶油放进嘴里。

绿色的眼睛在烛光下泛着淡淡的暖意。

“蛋糕很好吃。”

他说道。

阿尔弗雷德连晚饭都没有吃，忙了一夜，此刻他的腿突然软下去，坐在了地毯上。

亚瑟俯下身环住他，一只手摸着阿尔弗雷德的头发，用像从前一样温柔的声音对他说话。

“对不起阿尔，我让你担心了…”

阿尔弗雷德感觉有什么冰凉的东西滴在了自己的脖子上。

“我不会再这样了，不会了，再也不会了…”

“阿尔，对不起。”

阿尔弗雷德觉得这一定是个梦，是上帝赐给他的最美好的梦。

如果不是，那为什么亚瑟没有躲开他的吻呢？

**大学四年级**

阿尔弗雷德讨厌他的哥哥。

结束了还算顺利的面试，阿尔弗雷德走出了公司大楼。

6月的天气已经开始有些炎热，他抬起手想要扯松整齐的领带，但是一想到这是亚瑟早上亲手给他系上的，就又放下了手。

阿尔弗雷德满心欢喜地走进了花店，让老板娘扎了一束鲜红的玫瑰。

“送给女朋友的吗？真甜蜜啊。”

“给男朋友的，今天是我们在一起三周年纪念日。”

他不好意思地挠着后脑勺的头发，回想起了之前两次令人啼笑皆非的纪念日。

第一年，亚瑟说想感谢去年阿尔弗雷德的蛋糕，所以今年要亲手做一个。

结果手忙脚乱的两个人弄了一身奶油，然后就是一沙发，一床单，甚至连浴缸都没能幸免于难。

最后蛋糕没有做成，还报废了一套床上用品和一个沙发。

第二年，阿尔弗雷德吸取了教训，说什么也不让亚瑟动手做吃的。

两个人租了辆车，亚瑟向导师请了假，然后一起踏上了为期十天的跨州自驾之旅。

他们驶过老旧的小镇，驶过热闹的城市，驶过无人的山区。

在一个星月皎洁的夜晚，他们把车停在了广阔的草原上。

亚瑟的身体在月光下洁白发亮，随着他腰身的动作，活像一只正在舞蹈的白蛇。

阿尔弗雷德突然想到了多年前的那个月夜。

那无法排解的热量，遥不可及的人。

他紧紧地抱住身上的人，听着他越来越高昂的声音。

热度尽数释放在亚瑟身体里，天上的天使也落在了自己的怀中。

然而还没等他从巨大的满足中回过神来，车窗突然被敲响了。

警察打着手电照向车内。

阿尔弗雷德差点儿就被吓得英年障碍。

“嘿二位，结束了？草原上不能停车知道吗？穿好衣服下来拿罚单！等你们半天了。”

亚瑟俯在他肩头咯咯地笑个不停。

他拿着玫瑰，猜想亚瑟到底会订哪一个蛋糕。

虽然亚瑟对于阿尔弗雷德的品味向来嗤之以鼻，但是他总觉得，推开门后，摆在餐桌上的绝对就是那个五颜六色的双层蛋糕。

然而，另一个人的身影挡住了他看向餐桌的视线。

“阿尔弗雷德？好久不见。”

他僵在了原地，连门也忘了关。

弗朗西斯的脸一如多年前，声音也是。

一瞬间，他故意忽略掉的记忆全都涌上了脑海。

亚瑟通红的脸颊，落寞的身影，柜子上的帆船，羞涩的笑容，模糊的喘息，掌心的血迹，还有那一次次的醉酒。

「我也喜欢你，弗朗西斯。」

亚瑟到底真正属于过他吗？

还是就像那个难耐的夜晚，他只是用他的温柔包容了阿尔弗雷德的疯狂呢？

他只是在可怜这个向他求救的弟弟吗？

三年来，阿尔弗雷德避而不谈的人，就这么站在他的面前，像是在提醒他美梦结束了。

“弗朗西斯，你要的答案我已经给你了。”

亚瑟客气地说道。

“你可以再考虑一下，法国那边的团队有充足的科研经费，研究人员也都是业内精英。如果你过去，肯定可以拥有更好的发展前景。”

亚瑟没有说话。

弗朗西斯看向了阿尔弗雷德手中的花束，沉默了一会，然后有些好笑地回忆道，

“以前，你只不过因为我们都是男人，就躲了我将近一年。”

“可现在呢？你们这又算是什么？”

以前。

听见这两个字的阿尔弗雷德有些发抖。

亚瑟走到他的身边，握住了他冰凉的手。

“这不关你的事。”

“亚瑟！你疯了吗！他是你的……”

“我没疯，我从没有这么清醒过！”

弗朗西斯的肩膀有些垮下，他伸出手，好像想要抓住什么，但是那里已经什么都没有了。

“如果你是认真的，我会祝福你。但如果…你知道我对你永远……”

阿尔弗雷德快要不能呼吸了，他听不见那两个人又说了什么。

坏掉的cd机的卡碟声音，伴着亚瑟酒醉后支离破碎的哭泣让他的大脑一片混乱。

他一会儿回到了自己的卧室，一会儿靠在亚瑟的床边亲吻他的手，一会儿又在那个高档的公寓里看见亚瑟和弗朗西斯有说有笑。

美梦该醒了。把亚瑟还回去吧。

弗朗西斯的声音一直在脑中回荡。

等到阿尔弗雷德回过神来时，那个人已经离开了。

亚瑟担忧地看着他，握着他还在颤抖的手。

不能让他走，不能让他离开这里，不能让他再想起那个人！

阿尔弗雷德疯了一样亲上了亚瑟的唇，牙间一阵血腥气，他分不清那是来自谁。

他将亚瑟压在沙发上，不由分说地扒下他的裤子就这么捅了进去。

亚瑟发出了一声闷哼，整个人都因为疼痛痉挛着。

然而他没有拒绝阿尔弗雷德，连一个字都没有说，只是抱着他的脖子，尽力习惯粗暴的进入。

异常干涩的触感和血腥味从连接处传来。

阿尔弗雷德这才找回了一丝神智。他看向身下的亚瑟，看到了他苍白的脸，还有已经渗出血的身体。

他赶紧退出来，像是终于被压得撑不住了一样，埋首在亚瑟的颈边，一遍又一遍地问着那个藏在心里几年的问题。

“你是不是要走，你，你是不是要回到他身边，亚瑟……亚瑟…你是不是还是要离开我…”

阿尔弗雷德的眼泪慢慢晕开在亚瑟的颈窝，他觉得自己好像回到了遥远的从前，看着抱在一起的两个人，什么都不能做，只能自己逃开。

亚瑟抬起手，手腕上还留着刚刚被用力留下的痕迹。

“阿尔，我不会离开你，永远。”

阿尔弗雷德终于哭出了声音，像是要把这十年来的不安和痛苦全都发泄出来。

他流着眼泪，泣不成声地让亚瑟不要可怜他，问亚瑟为什么要留下。

他亲眼看过他们的从始至终，看过亚瑟因为弗朗西斯的所有快乐和痛苦。

只要亚瑟选择离开，他从前想要的一切都能握在手心。和弗朗西斯的爱情，世界顶尖的研究平台。

他们可以在亲人朋友面前牵着手，可以拥有像样的婚礼，可以光明正大地接吻拥抱。

然而亚瑟只是轻轻抚摸着他的头发，就像他一直以来的那样。

不同的是，这一次，他没有再说晚安，没有再说对不起。

他说。

笨蛋，因为我爱你。

阿尔弗雷德恍惚间又回到了三年级的课堂上，他在同学们的笑声中站起身，对着班级门口小小的亚瑟说道，

艾米莉小姐，你说得对，我真的很爱我的哥哥，很爱亚瑟。


End file.
